


엄지, 검지, 새끼손가락을 핀

by The_One_With



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Translation in Korean, mute Tony, mute character, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_With/pseuds/The_One_With
Summary: 토니 스타크는 스물한 살에 목소리를 잃는다. 이는 문제가 아니어야 하지만, 당신의 소울메이트가 처음으로 하는 말이 당신 피부에 새겨져 있는 세상에서 목소리를 잃는다는 건 상당히 귀찮은 일이 될 수 있다.





	엄지, 검지, 새끼손가락을 핀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280589) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> Eudoxia작가님의 스팁토니 영픽 Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended의 번역입니다.  
> 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.

의사들은 토니에게 그가 어쩌면 평생 말하지 못할 거라고 말한다. 의사들은 목을 통과한 유리 조각이 경정맥과 경동맥을 겨우 피했다고 말한다. 의사들은 회복 못 할 손상을 입은 성대가 최선의 결과라고 말한다. 의사들은 살아있는 게 행운이라 말한다.

 

그러나 토니는 살아있는 게 행운이 아니다. 어머니가 죽었고, 아버지가 죽었다. 그리고 스물한 살 나이에 토니는 말을 하지 못한다.

 

오비는 모두 괜찮아질 거라고, 자신이 다 처리하겠다고 말한다.

 

그리하여 오비가 스타크 인더스트리를 관리하는 동안 토니는 저를 추스른다.

 

토니는 한 달 안에 ASL(미국 수화)을 배운다. 토니는 ASL을 아는 조수를 고용한다. 토니는 제 수화를 읽어내고 그 내용을 소리 내 말하는 A.I.를 창조한다. 토니는 좆같은 세상 모두에게 설령 그가 말하지는 못할지언정 그는 여전히 천재며 결코 과소평가 당하는 일은 없을 거라는 걸 입증해 보인다.

 

그는 번영한다.

 

토니는 제 목소리를 들을 일은 다신 없을 거라는 걸 생각하려 하지 않는다. 이제 저에게 남겨진 전부인, 큼큼거리고 흠흠거리는 작은 소리들을 생각하려 하지 않는다. 목젖 바로 오른편에 위치한 2인치(역주: 5.08센티미터) 길이의 평행하고 있는 하얀 흉터에도, 그와 짝을 이루고 있는 왼쪽 귀 바로 아래의 흉터에도 토니는 관심을 주지 않는다.

 

들어가고 나간 자국.

 

토니는 제 '단어'가 이제는 얼마나 이해가 가는지 생각하려 하지 않는다. 제 소울메이트가 그에게 처음 말하는 것이 그의 장애에 관한 것이라는 사실을 생각하려 하지 않는다. 왼쪽 갈비뼈, 가슴 바로 아래 새겨진 문장을 누군가 말할 때마다 반응하려 하지 않는다.

 

_스타크 씨. 말을 못하신다고 들었습니다._

 

토니는 언제나 이 말을 듣는다. 그리고 아무도 토니가 '제 사람'임을 알지 못할 것이다. 상대방 피부에 새겨졌어야 할 답변을 토니는 들려주지 못할 것이기 때문에.

 

토니는 삶을 살아가려 한다. 소울메이트 없이도 그는 행복할 수 있다.

 

소울메이트 없이도.

 

\--

 

어떻게든- 시발 어떻게 했든지 간에, 토니는 아프가니스탄에서 살아나온다. '부모를 죽인 차 사고에서 살아남았어. 말하는 자들의 세상에서 벙어리로 살아남았어. 나는 살아나간다.'라는 생각이 내내 토니를 따라다닌다. 그리고 그는 살아남는다.

 

그러나 인센은 그러지 못한다.

 

그 사실은 토니를 속에서부터 끓어오르게 한다.

 

토니는 오비의 배신에서 살아남는다. 토니는 팔라듐 중독에서 살아남는다. 어찌 된 일인지 토니는 슈퍼히어로가 된다.

 

그렇기에 토니가 유리벽으로 둘러싸인 쉴드 회의실에서 캡틴 아메리카를 만나고, 스티브 로저스 본인이 "스타크 씨. 말을 못하신다고 들었습니다."라고 말할 때, 토니는 움찔거리지 않는다. 그는 그저 '만나서 반갑군요, 캡틴 R.O.G.E.R.S.'라고 신호하고 A.I. 자비스가 이를 옮겨주길 기다린다.

 

토니는 스티브가 그의 소울메이트가 아니라고 말하려 한다. 스티브가 팔뚝까지 닿는 갈색 가죽 팔찌 아래 숨겨두는 단어를 말하는 누군가는 저 밖 어딘가 있을 거라고 자신에게 말한다. 스티브는 제 사람이 아니라고 자신을 설득하려 한다.

 

토니는 언제나 자기 자신을 부정하는 것에 약했다.

 

\--

 

그가 아이언맨임을 아무도 모른다는 사실은 그래도, 역설적이라는 점은 차치하고서, '조용히 스티브 로저스를 짝사랑하는 것'에 보탬은 된다, 고 토니는 생각한다.

 

다시 말해, 일반 대중은 토니가 아이언맨이라는 것을 모른다. 어벤저스도 모른다. 쉴드의 윗사람 몇 명만이 안다.

 

거기에 페퍼.

 

로디.

 

해피까지.

 

그러니 정말, 아무도 모르는 것이다.

 

토니 스타크와 아이언맨을 구분 짓는 가장 큰 차이는, 토니가 그 손에 많은 피를 묻히고 있다는 점을 제외하면은, 아이언맨은 말할 수 있다는 것이다.

 

음, 아니. 아이언맨은 실제로 말하지는 못한다. 그렇지만 슈트에는 토니의 근육과 입술 형태에 맞춘 첨단 독순술 소프트웨어가 내장되어 있다. 그리고 슈트의 음성은 토니가 찾아낼 수 있는 "사고를 당하기 전 토니 스타크"의 소리에 백 퍼센트 기초하는 음성이다. 그러니 슈트는 토니 대신 말을 하는 것이다, 자비스가 토니 대신 말하듯이. 단지 다른 방법을 사용할 뿐.

 

그래서 토니는 슈트 안에서 보낼 수 있는 모든 여가를 스티브한테 말하면서, 페퍼한테 말하면서, 팀원들한테 말하면서 보낸다. 아버지가 운전하던 차에 타지 않았을 때의 삶은 이랬을 거라고 토니는 가장한다. 지금처럼 엉망진창이지 않고 아무것도 잘못된 게 없는 삶을 가장한다. 지금의 친구들이 토니가 마땅히 사귈 자격이 있는 친구라고 가장한다. 스티브의 팔찌 아래에 있는 게 뭐든 토니의 단어처럼 뭔가 흔하고, 슈트 안의 토니가 스티브에게 말했을 법한 것일지도 모른다고 가장한다.

 

그래 아이언맨을 하는 것은 짝사랑을 좀 더 쉽게 해줬다.

 

어느 정도는.

 

아니.

 

전혀.

 

\--

 

토니는 스티브가 진짜로 친구가 되고 싶어 할 거라 예상하지 못한다, 그와. 토니와.

 

스티브와 아이언맨은 이미 훌륭한 친구 사이여서 스티브가 토니와 친구 하고 싶어 한다는 사실은 토니의 심경을 거슬리게 한다.

 

토니가 가진 것 중에 아이언맨한테 부족한 게 뭐지?

 

아이언맨은 히어로다.

 

토니 스타크는 전쟁 수혜자다.

 

아이언맨은 날 수 있다.

 

토니 스타크는 아주 빠르고 아주 근사한 차들을 갖고 있다.

 

아이언맨은 병원의 아픈 아이들을 방문한다

 

토니 스타크는 의사들을 전염병처럼 피한다. 그놈들은 토니에게 해준 것이라곤 없으니까.

 

아이언맨은 도덕적이다.

 

토니 스타크는... 그렇지 않다.

 

그러니 인사차 들러 보호구 개선을 요청하고 떠나는 것 정도를 빼면 스티브가 토니의 작업실에 방문할 이유는 전혀 존재하지 않는 것이다. 토니의, 혹은 그 작업실의 무엇도 스티브가 머무르며 어울리길 원하게 할 리가 없다.

 

그러나 그는 머무르며 어울린다.

 

스티브, 말이다.

 

머무르고.

 

어울린다.

 

토니가 일에 파묻혀 흥청망청 3시간을 보낼 거고 스티브는 한 손에 음식접시와 다른 한 손에 책 한 권을 들고, 너털너털 계단을 내려와, 근접한 공간에 음식을 내려놓고 근접한 빈자리에 앉아 조용히 그리거나 읽는 것이다.

 

이는 토니를 머리끝까지 화나게 한다.

 

로디나 전 여자친구 루미코를 제외한 누구도 작업실 아래에서 토니와 시간을 즐겨 보내지 않는다. 페퍼는 어질러진 것을 싫어한다. 해피는 로봇들에게 보살핌당한다. 토니의 전 애인 모두는 결국 토니가 설계하거나 만들고 있는 동안 토니가 저들과 시간을 보내길 기다리다 지쳐버렸다. 한 사람은 심지어 토니에게 토니가 콧노래를 부르는 소리는 자신이 들어본 "최악, 절대적으로 듣기 끔찍한 소리" 이며 "톱날이랑 깨진 유리 조각이 충돌한 결과가 댁의 목소리." 라 말하기도 했다.

 

하지만 스티브는 "톱날 대 유리"의 콧노래를 듣지 못하거나(그럴 리가) 그냥 무시한다. 더욱더 그럴 리가. 세상에서 제일 거슬리는 소리여야만 할 텐데 말이다.

 

토니는 알 거다, 그는 천재니까.

 

토니는 페퍼한테 물어본다. 스티브가 토니의 작업실에서 그러듯 다른 어벤저와도 그렇게 어울리는지.

 

페퍼는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이고는 토니가 과민반응한다고 말한다.

 

그래서 토니는 슈트를 입고 스티브에게 묻는다.

 

그리고 스티브는 존나 그저 으쓱이고는 아이언맨에게 토니는 언제나 너무나 외로워 보이고 저는 그런 게 어떤 느낌인지를 안다고 말하는 것이다. 누구도 외톨이여서는 안된다-라고.

 

아이언맨은 아무 말 없이 작업실로 간 다음 침묵 속에 난리 친다.

 

몇 시간 후, 스티브가 작업실로 어슬렁 들어오자 토니는 스티브를 퍽 밀치고 빠르게 분노를 담아 신호한다. 자신은 누구의 연민도 반기지 않는다고.

 

스티브는 참 예의 바르게도 혼란스러운 표정이다. 그러고 나서 갑자기 스티브는 주먹을 가슴에 원을 그리며 문지르고 토니에게 이것은 연민이 아니라 말한다. 스티브는 그들이 시간을 보내는 것을 진심으로 즐긴다고, 때때로 어벤저스 맨션에서 유일하게 평화로운 곳이 이곳이기에 작업실에 있는 것을 좋아한다고 말한다.

 

토니는 그걸 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 모른다. 이제껏 토니 곁에 있는 걸 좋아해서 토니의 친구가 된 사람은 로디뿐이었다. 페퍼나 해피조차도 토니 곁에 머물기 위해서는 고용되어야 했다, 최소한 처음은.

 

토니는 손가락들을 이마에 댔다가 떼서 약지와 엄지를 뻗어 마무리한다.

 

스티브는 으쓱이고는 토니에게 그냥 자기는 그렇다고 말한다.

 

토니는 큼큼거리고는 울지 않으려 한다-스티브는 왜 신경 써주는 걸까- 그러고서 작업실 제일 구석으로 가 할 일 없이 뚝딱대며 꿋꿋하게 스티브를 무시한다.

 

몇 시간 후, 스티브는 용접 중이던 토니를 끌고 나온다. 스티브는 손끝을 입술에 대고 나서 그 손으로 손목 뒤쪽을 감싼다.

 

\--

 

토니가 그것을 인지한 후에도, 토니가 스티브에게 ASL을 누구로부터 배우는지를 묻기까지는 3주가 걸린다.

 

스티브의 수화는 격식체일 때가 있어서 토니는 페퍼가 스티브를 가르칠지도 모른다고 생각한다. 하지만 때때로 스티브의 수화는 줄임말로 튀어나오기도 하기에 이는 클린트일지도 모른다-클린트는 토니에게 ASL을, 저의 성질을 돋게 하는 사람들에게는 표준 영국 수화를, 그리고 루미코에게 한번은 일본 수화를 사용했었다.

 

토니는 페퍼한테 먼저 물어본다.

 

예상처럼, 페퍼는 눈을 굴리더니 스티브에게 직접 물어보라 한다.

 

하지만 토니가 삐죽 입을 내밀자 페퍼는 자신이 스티브의 수화를 한두 번 교정해줬으며 스티브가 궁금해하는 단어 몇 가지를 알려줬다고 인정한다.

 

토니는 굳이 클린트에게 묻지는 않는다. 녀석은 어차피 토니에게 제대로 답하지 않을 거다. 아마 평소에 그러듯 방 저편에서 토니를 놀리겠지. (그래, 클린트, 그렇게 심장 위에 대고 손을 쥐었다 폈다 계속해봐라, 때려버릴 거다.)

 

그래서 토니가 결국 스티브에게 묻자, 스티브는 불그스름해지더니 귀엽게도 말을 더듬으며 자신을 가리킨다. 그러고서 스티브는 손을 서로 마주 보게 펴고, 가운뎃손가락들을 안으로 굽힌 채 끝이 닿지 않게 앞뒤로 움직인다.

 

토니는 움직이는 바위처럼 장중한 소리로 웃고, 자비스한테 스티브가 수화 배우는 걸 도와주라고 신호한다.

 

다음 몇 시간을 토니는 스티브에게 제가 가장 좋아하는 단어를 보여주며 보낸다.

 

\--

 

스티브와의 첫 키스는 우연이라고 토니는 말하고 싶지만, 아니다.

 

토니 삶에서 일어나는 많은 일처럼 이건 토니가 아이언맨 슈트의 다음 버전을 작업하고 있는 도중, 작업실에서 일어난다.

 

토니는 척추 부분의 회로 위에 구부리고 서서, 입술을 오물거리며 그가 '자동 제어 장치 문제'라 명명한 문제를 머릿속에서 풀고 있었다. 토니는 반응 속도를 더 빠르게 만들 수 있다는 걸 안다, 제가 할 수 있음을 안다. 알아내야 하는 건 "방법"뿐.

 

토니는 제 머릿속에 푹 파묻혀 있느라 스티브가 작업실 구석 자리에서 토니가 있는 벤치 앞자리로 이동한 것도 모른다.

 

토니가 마침내 배선으로부터 고개를 들었을 때, 이건 영화와도 같이- 온 세상이 멈추고 세상에는 둘만이 존재하는 것과 같다. 토니는 그런 표정을 한 사람을 여태껏 본 적이 없었다. 그런 표정으로 토니를 보는 사람을 본 적은, 확실히 없었다.

 

스티브는 일어서서- 탁상을 돌아서 오려고도 하지 않은 채 그저 그 위로 기대어, 부드럽고 조심스럽게, 가슴 아플 만큼 상냥하게 서로의 입술을 맞댄다.

 

스티브가 천천히 떨어질 때, 토니는 얼어붙어서 이게 진짜 일어난 일인지 그의 상상인지 헷갈려 한다.

 

그러나 침묵 속에서 토니는 그냥 손마디를 구부린 오른손으로 호를 그리며 왼쪽 손바닥에 손끝이 닿게 한다.

 

스티브는 긴장한 목소리로 한번, 웃더니 탁상을 빙 둘러서 온다.

 

토니는 이게 사고였기를 바란다. 스티브의 손바닥이 그의 얼굴을 감싸는 느낌이 이렇게나 중독적이지 않기를 바란다. 그가 스티브를 밀어내고 "안돼"라 강하게 말할 수 있기를 바란다. 제 입술에 닿은 그의 입술, 제 입속에 있는 그의 혀를 이렇게나 갈망하지 않기를 바란다. 이것이 사고였기를, 그래서 환상이 전부 무너져 내릴 때면 그렇게 많이 아프지는 않기를 바란다.

 

그러나 토니의 손은 그를 배신한다.

 

토니는 스티브의 셔츠를 붙든다. 스티브의 머리에 제 손을 엮고, 그의 피부에 제 손가락을 깊이 파묻는다. 토니는 제 손이 스티브의 허리 아래를 꽉 쥐는 걸 멈추지 못하고, 스티브는 토니의 목을 따라 키스하며 토니의 '나간' 흉터를 살짝 깨문다.

 

스티브가 토니의 등, 셔츠 밑에 손을 올려 둘의 몸이 꼭 붙도록 당기자, 토니는 절박하고 쇠를 가는듯한 신음이 빠져나오는 걸 멈추지 못한다. 스티브의 둔부와 비비는 제 둔부를 멈추질 못한다. 스티브의 바지 밖으로 제 손을 뺄 의지를 찾을 수가 없다.

 

이후에, 스티브가 나중에 저녁 식사를 같이 하자고 하자 토니는 그를 거절할 알맞은 말을 찾지 못한다. 그러니 토니는 그저 끄덕이고, 스티브의 벗은 가슴에 손마디를 두드린다.

 

\--

 

토니는 자신이 말할 수 있다면 어떨까 상상한다.

 

그가 페퍼에게 처음으로 말할 것은 수년에 걸쳐 토니의 고집불통을 다 받아준 것에 고맙다고 하는 것일 거다. 페퍼는 지금보다 훨씬 넘치게 받을 자격이 있다.

 

토니는 로디에게 그의 존재 자체에 토니가 얼마나 감사한지에 대해 말할 것이다. 로디는 토니를 위해 ASL을 배웠다. 둘은 토니의 소리를 앗아간 사고가 있기 전 알게 된 사이였고, ASL이란 게 있다는 것을 토니에게 일깨워 준 사람이 로디였다. 토니가 삶이란 우울증을 이겨낼 수 있도록 도운 사람이 로디였다.

 

해피에게는 해피가 좋아할 거로 생각한, 그러나 빵 터지는 부분이 동음이의어에 의존하는 모든 형편없는 농담을 말해줄 것이다. 때때로 농담이란 수화로는 도무지 제대로 번역되지가 않았다.

 

어벤저스에게, 토니는 그저 아이언맨의 뒤를 맡아주고 그의 옆에 있어 줘서 고맙다고, 처음으로 그의 진짜 친구들이 되어줘 고맙다고 할 것이다.

 

그리고 스티브에게... 스티브에게 토니는 첫째로 그를 사랑한다고 말할 것이다. 토니가 스티브를 몇 년이나 사랑해왔다고, 때론 그게 토니를 압도하기도, 가슴이 터져나갈 것 같이 만들기도 하는데 토니가 할 수 있는 거라곤 조각난 소리로 낄낄거리는 것뿐이라고. 스티브의 얼굴에 행복한 미소가 슬며시 걸리는 모습을, 토니는 기회가 닿는 만큼 항상 보고 싶다고. 그리고 그 미소의 이유가 항상 토니 본인이 될 수 있기를 원한다고. 여태껏 그 누구도 스티브만큼 토니랑 통한 적이 없었고 이 사실이 토니를 격정에 사로잡히게 하기에 때때로 토니는 혼란스러워진다고 말할 것이다. 스티브의 옆에 있을 때만큼 토니가 훌륭한 사람이었던 적은 없다고.

 

스티브에게 계속해서 반복해서, 얼마나 그를 사랑하는지 말할 것이다. 토니가 제 목소리를 다시 잃을 때까지 계속해서, 반복해서.

 

그럴 만한 일일 터다.

 

\--

 

토니는 스티브의 단어에 대해서도 많이 생각한다. 어떤 때는 가죽, 어떤 때는 천 재질인, 스티브가 걸치는 팔찌는 스티브의 팔뚝 상반신까지 덮는다. 스티브의 소울메이트가 뭘 말해야 하는지 간에, 단어는 긴 게 틀림없다. 최소한 3분을 꽉 채워서 말하는 게 틀림없다. 토니는 단어가 거는 말일지 답하는 말일지 궁금하다. 글씨체가 클지 작을지, 또렷하기는 한지 궁금하다.

 

스티브는 팔찌를 절대 벗지 않는다, 섹스할 때조차도. 그리고 토니가 단어가 어떤 내용인지 물어봤던 한번은-왜냐면 스티브가 토니의 단어가 그의 가슴께를 감싸고 있는 것을 봤고, 손으로 단어를 쓰다듬고는 거기에 살짝, 부드러운 키스들을 했기 때문에- 스티브는 상관이 없다고 말하고 아주 살짝, 그러나 충분히 몸을 뗐다. 스티브가 제 소울메이트와 제 단어에 대해 여전히 신경 쓰고 있다는 걸 토니가 알 만큼은 충분히. 토니는 토니가 원하는 것만큼 스티브에게 중요하지는 않다는 걸 알 만큼은 충분히.

 

그러나 그 모든 걸 떠나서, 토니는 스티브의 단어가 제 것이었으면, 바란다.

 

\--

 

토니는 "음성 치료"를 검색하고는 전화번호 몇 개를 외운다. 그러고서 그 검색기록을 지운다.

 

\--

 

토니가 만난 여자는 베다 샨카라는 이름의 의사고, 그가 너무 늦게 치료를 받으려 해서 어쩌면 목소리 전체를 회복하기는 영영 불가능할 거라고 그에게 말한다.

 

토니는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 그래도 괜찮다고 신호한다. 어쨌건 그가 말하고 싶은 건 한 문장뿐이다, 라고.

 

토니는 엄지, 검지, 새끼손가락을 피고 손을 들어 보인다. 그러고서 그는 엄지를 손마디 앞으로 하여 주먹을 쥐어 보인다. 그러고서 검지와 중지 사이에 엄지를 끼우고. 손가락들 끝을 엄지 위에 세우다가. 피스 사인처럼 브이하고. 다시 손가락들 끝을 엄지 위에 놓는다.

 

의사는 끄덕이고는 최소한 그 정도는 할 만할 것이라고 토니에게 말한다.

 

그들은 매주 한 번씩 만난다. 토니의 일정표에 그 시간대가 채워진 것을 보고, 페퍼는 눈을 굴리고는 부드럽게 미소지어 보인다. 페퍼는 토니가 자랑스럽다고 말한다.

 

\--

 

토니가 아이언맨이라는 걸 어벤저스가 알게 된 날은 토니가 폭발하는 화살을 면갑에 맞은 날이었다.

 

면갑은 토니가 심각한 상처를 입지 않도록 보호해줄 만큼은 강했으나, 또한 폭발하면서 수십만 조각으로 박살 나 토니 얼굴에 쏟아졌다. 그렇게 독순술 장치를 완파시키며 유리와 철 파편을 토니의 얼굴에 쏟아낸 채 왼쪽 면갑의 반은 완전히 뜯겨 나갔다.

 

상처는 겉보기만큼 심하지는 않다.

 

그래서 토니는 남아있는 면갑을 뜯어내 바닥에 던져버리고는 전투를 속행한다.

 

이건 불운하게도 아이언맨의 무선침묵을 의미하고, 그건 매우 드문 일이다. 팀의 절반은 아이언맨을 걱정하고 다른 절반은 아이언맨의 응답을 얻으려 시도하지만 토니는 악당들을 물리치느라 너무 바빠서 자비스한테 다른 통신 시스템을 활성화하라고 신호할 수가 없다.

 

적을 무찌른 후, 토니는 부드럽고 조용하게 다른 어벤저스 사이에 착륙한다. 숨이 턱까지 차오른 채, 피가 얼굴을 뒤덮고 슈트 안으로 뚝뚝 떨어지면서.

 

어벤저스는 그를 팀에서 제명할 거다. 그들이 아이언맨이 토니 스타크라는 것을 이제 아니까, 그들은 아이언맨이 히어로가 될 자격이 없다는 것을 알 것이다, 확실히. 토니는 피범벅 된 역사를 지닌 너무나 망가지고 더럽혀진 사람이기에. 그들은 그가 더는 아이언맨을 하도록 두지 않을 것이다.

 

토니를 제일 먼저 본 것은 자넷이다.

 

자넷이 눈을 크게 뜨고 입을 벌리는 것을 토니는 볼 수 있다. 자넷은 손을 제 얼굴로 올렸다가는, 곧장 떨어져 있는 10피트를 좁혀와 거즈 한 뭉치를 토니의 얼굴에 꾹 누르려 한다.

 

토니는 자넷이 닿기 전에 뒤로 한 발짝 물러난다. 그는 손바닥을 평평하게 펴 보이고 엄지를 가슴에 두드린다.

 

자넷은 고개를 젓고 거즈를 토니의 얼굴에 다시 누른다.

 

그녀는 쉴드 의무병 한 명을 부른다. 그녀는 쉴드에게 아이언맨이 다쳤다고 말한다.

 

그녀가 말하는 동안 토니는 자넷의 어깨 뒤를 본다. 자넷의 어깨너머, 그 의견이 가장 중요한 어벤저를 향해서.

 

토니는 스티브를 본다.

 

스티브는 토니 얼굴의 반을 뒤덮은 피를 먼저 본다. 배선과 삐죽빼죽한 철을 보고, 슈트에 난 구멍을 본다. 그리고 그다음에야, 그다음에야 스티브는 누가 슈트 안에 있는지를 본다.

 

스티브의 입에서 토니의 이름이 흘러내린다, 작게, 너무나 작게. 가을 나무에서 떨어지는 낙엽처럼. 모든 것의 끝처럼.

 

여기구나. 스티브가 토니를 언제고 사랑할 거라는, 조심스레 짜인 꿈이 부스러지는 때가 여기구나. 충격으로 일그러지는 스티브의 입술에서, 그를 향해 주춤거리다 멈추는 발걸음에서, 토니는 알 수 있다.

 

알 수 있지만, 그게 토니가 머물러야 한다는 의미는 아니다.

 

의무병이 도착하기 전 토니는 날아간다.

 

토니는 작업실로 향하며 거기 구석에 속한다는 듯 쌓여있는 스티브의 물건들과 눈을 마주치지 않으려 한다.

 

토니는 로봇을 사용해 슈트를 벗고 곧바로 화장실 싱크대 밑에 놓아두는 구급상자로 향한다. 토니는 비교적 큰 유리와 철 조각들을 얼굴에서 떼어 내고, 피를 씻어낸 뒤 부드러운 모질의 솔로 비교적 작은 부스러기들을 문질러 씻어낸다. 토니는 생채기에는 소독약을 바르고 큰 상처들은 외과용 테이프로 봉한다. 작은 상처들은 놔두면 괜찮을 것 같다고 토니는 생각한다. 멍이 드는 건 피할 수 없겠지만. 눈의 터진 핏줄은 냉찜질해야만 할 거다.

 

토니는 낡은 흰 탱크톱이 피를 다 흡수하는 걸 눈치채지 못한다.

 

토니는 간이부엌의 냉장고에 가 얼굴에 대기 위해 수건과 아이스팩을 챙긴다.

 

한 손에는 얼음을 들고, 다른 손으론 머리 혹은 셔츠 혹은 아랫입술을 잡아당기면서 토니는 서성인다.

 

그는 바보다.

 

그는 악당을 쓰러트리고 바로 떠났어야 했다. 어벤저스들한테 돌아가지 말았어야 했다. 작업실에 와서 슈트 수리를 위해 곧장 귀환했다고 통신을 보내야 했다.

 

존나 이렇게 바보 같을 수가.

 

왜 그는 하찮고 시시한 그 토니 스타크, 이상이 될 수 있을지도 모른다고 생각했던 걸까? 아머짝 안의 연약한 육체 하나.

 

아이언맨 없이 토니 스타크란 뭐지?

 

살인 기계를 설계하고는 평화 유지 장치라 부른 살인자.

 

그리고 이제 어벤저스가 그 사실을 아니까 그들은 다른 이가 슈트를 사용하길 원할 것이다. 더는 토니와 함께 싸우는 걸 편히 여기지 않을 것이다. 토니는 후원자에 불과하다. 아이언맨은 영웅이다. 아이언맨은 토니 스타크가 아니다.

 

그리고 스티브는...

 

스티브는 알 거다. 스티브는 안다. 토니 스타크에게 좋은 점은 없다는 것을. 그렇기에 아이언맨에게 좋은 점이라곤 없다는 것 또한, 이제는 알 거다. 스티브가 친구라 여겼던 두 남자 모두 거짓이고 스티브는 둘 중 누구도 다시 보고 싶어 하지 않을 것이라고.

 

토니는 그야말로 멍청이다. 토니는 처음부터 아이언맨이 돼서는 안 됐다. 어떻게 속죄하려고 할 수가 있지? 어떻게 히어로가 되는 게 그가 했던 일들을 조금이라도 바꿨다 생각할 수가 있지? 그가 저지른 모든 죄는? 그가 만든 무기에 죽어간 사람들은? 토니가 어떻게 그것들을 보상할 수 있을 것으로 생각할 수가 있느냐고.

 

토니 스타크는 자기중심적인 살인자일 뿐이다.

 

작업실 출입문이 쾅 너무나 갑자기, 큰 소리를 내며 열려서 토니는 풀쩍 뛰다시피 하며 아이스팩을 떨어뜨린다.

 

몸을 굽혀 아이스팩을 집어 들면서 토니는 머리에 몰리는 피로 거의 기절할 뻔한다. 토니는 탁자에 몸을 받친 채 분노에 찬 스티브의 얼굴을 보지 않기 위한 핑계로 얼굴에 얼음을 꾹 누른다.

 

아직도 완전한 유니폼 차림인 걸 보니 스티브는 보고가 끝나자마자-혹은 보고도 빠지고 바로 작업실로 왔음이 틀림없다

 

토니는 붉은 가죽 부츠에만 시선을 둔다.

 

스티브는 토니의 이름을 부르고, 토니가 스티브를 올려다보자 그는 토니의 얼굴을 가리켰다가 검지들을 마주 보게 하면서 뒤트는 동작을 한다.

 

천천히, 토니는 아이스팩을 얼굴에서 뗀다. 토니는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고 스티브가 말하기를 기다린다.

 

스티브는 움찔거리고는 토니의 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸기 직전까지 갔다가 공중에서 손을 멈춘다.

 

스티브는 왜 지금껏 그에게 말하지 않았냐고 묻는다. 왜 다른 어벤저스들한테 말하지 않았느냐고. 스티브는 제가 얼마나 화났는지 말한다. 토니가 상처 입었는데도 그냥 떠나서 화났고. 어벤저스의 리더인 스티브가 아이언맨이 심장 문제가 있다는 것을 전혀 듣지 못한 것에 화났고. 토니 가슴의 아크 리액터가 슈트의 동력원이기도 하다는 것에 화났고. 토니가 저 자신을 얼마나 많이 위험에 처하게 하고 있는지에 대해 화났고. 토니를 너무나 아끼기에 저가 화났다고 말한다.

 

그 모든 고함과 서성거림과 제 머리 뜯기 끝에 스티브는 마침내 누가 알고 있었느냐고 묻는다. 자신은 얘기를 들을 만큼 중요한 사람은 아니었냐고, 축 처진 작은 으쓱임과 함께 묻는다.

 

토니는 아이스팩을 탁상에 놓고, 스티브의 뺨을 제 차가운 손으로 감싸며 고개를 젓는다. 토니는 눈물이 눈을 찌르는 것을 느낀다. 설명을 위해선 손을 놓아야겠지만 그럴 의지가 들지 않아 토니는 다시 고개를 젓는다. 다시 시선을 마주칠 때, 토니는 옛날의 스티브였던 브루클린 시골 소년의 모습을 어렴풋이 본다. 스티브가 지금도 종종 느끼는 그 사람. 실패와 불충분함에 익숙한 사람을.

 

토니는 고개를 젓고 물러나 설명한다. 자신의 논리와 신념, 저는 그저 죗값을 너무나 치르고 싶었음을. 토니는 모든 걸 설명한다. 슈트와 슈트가 어떻게 동작하는지에 대해서, 아프가니스탄과 인센, 차 사고, 그가 발명한 모든 기술들(좋고 나쁘고 간에) 오비와 하워드에 대해.

 

마침내 스티브는 토니의 손 위에 제 손을 올려 토니를 멈춘다. 스티브는 이해한다고 말한다. 그는 토니에게 토니는 괴물도, 살인자도, 바보도 아니라 말한다. 스티브는 토니의 손을 제 뺨에 갖다 대고 토니가 얼마나 아름답고 용감하고 똑똑한지 말한다. 토니가 스스로 창조한 결과물들을 보았고 그것이 맘에 들지 않았을 때, 바닥으로 돌아가 처음부터 다시 시작했다는 것에 스티브가 얼마나 자랑스러운지 말한다. 스티브는 토니의 허리에 팔을 두르고 다른 팔로는 어깨를 감싸며 한 손을 토니의 머리에 파묻는다.

 

스티브는 토니에게 그가 얼마나 토니를 사랑하는지 말한다.

 

스티브 어깨 위에 턱을 올린 채 토니는 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흐르기 시작하는 걸 느낀다. 망할. 토니는 울보가 아니다. 하지만 지금 당장은, 스티브가 토니의 목에 얼굴을 묻은 이 순간은, 토니는 멈출 수가 없다. 사랑받음에서 오는, 타는 듯한 이 느낌이 저를 갈라놓는 걸 멈출 수가 없다.

 

토니는 제가 준비운동 같은 걸 하지 않았다는 걸 알지만 자신의 감정을 스티브가 알아야 한다고 생각한다. 스티브한테 '말'해야 한다고 생각한다. 그것이 스티브의 단어이건 아니건, 말해져야 한다고 생각한다. 토니는 할 수 있는 최선으로 목청을 가다듬고, 말하고 싶은 것이 명확하고 명료하게 나올 수 있도록 노력한다. 어찌 됐든, 음성 치료사 베다가 토니에게 지난 몇달 간 가르치려 해왔던 게 그거였으니까.

 

그러니 토니는 집중하여, 작고 장중한 목소리의 "스티브,"를 뱉어낸다. 품 안의 스티브가 굳는 걸 느끼지만, 그가 끼어들기 전 토니는 밀고 나간다.

 

"스티브." 토니는 다시 말한다. "사랑해."

 

스티브는 토니 목에 대고 젖은 숨을 들이켠다. 토니는 그저 이 두 단어보다 더 배우고자 할걸 소망한다. 스티브가 그에게 얼마나 중요한지를 말할 수 있길 소망한다. 그렇지만 그는 베다에게 이 두 단어면 됐다고 말했던 거였다. 그러니 토니는 다시 말한다.

 

"사랑해, 스티브."

 

목소리가 갈라지고-오 맙소사 모든 게 아프지만, 그는 필요한 걸 말했고 그걸로 된 거다. 그래야만 한다.

 

그리고 그때 스티브는 물러나서 입술을 토니의 입에 댔고, 아야.

 

"미안!" 스티브는 불에라도 데인 듯 토니의 얼굴을 놓으며 말한다. "깜빡- 어, 얼굴 다쳤다는 걸 깜빡했어." 

 

토니는 킥킥대기 시작하지만 이건 아프다, 엄청, 아프다, 그래서 그는 멈추고 손을 목에 댄다.

 

"뭐 필요한 거-?" 스티브가 말하지만, 토니는 벌써 탁상 위에서 아이스팩을 가져다 목에 댄다.

 

"어떻게?" 스티브는 묻는다.

 

토니는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 아이스팩을 내려놓고 음성 치료에 대해 신호로 얘기한다. 스티브에게 뭔가 말할 수 있길 원했기에 토니가 받은 모든 수업과 훈련에 대해서.

 

"그렇게 해주지 않아도 됐는데." 스티브는 말한다. 그러나 그렇게 말하면서도 스티브는 혁대의 끈을 만지작거리며 지퍼를 내려 유니폼 재킷을 벗는다.

 

토니는 스티브에게 혼란스러운 표정을 지어 보이고 손바닥이 보이게 손을 들어 올린다.

 

"나-" 스티브는 소매에서 팔을 빼기 시작한다. 스티브를 티셔츠 바람으로 남긴 채 재킷은 바닥으로 부질없이 떨어진다. 그리고 그때 스티브는 팔찌를 빼기 시작한다.

 

거기 아래 있는 게 제 단어가 아니라면 알고 싶지 않기에, 토니는 절박하게 고개를 저으며 스티브의 손목을 잡는다.

 

하지만 스티브는 토니한테 기대어 입술에 대고 빈다. "보여주게 해줘."

 

그리고 스티브가 그렇게 청할 때 토니가 저항할 수 있던 적은 없었다.

 

토니는 끄덕인다.

 

스티브는 팔찌를 손목에서 떼어 주머니에 넣는다. 그는 토니의 손을 제 드러난 손목에 대면서 자신의 손을 토니의 갈비뼈, 토니의 단어가 있는 곳에 대고 셔츠 위에 엄지로 가볍게 쓰다듬는다.

 

"봐. 토니."

 

그에 토니는 천천히 눈을 뜬다. 토니는 손을 뒤집고 거기에는 있다. 

 

스티브의 단어가.

 

토니의 목소리가 그렇듯 굵고 거칠게 쓰인.

**_  
스티브_ **

**_스티브_ **

**_사랑해_ **

**_사랑해_ **

**_스티브_ **

"언제나 난-" 스티브는 말을 끝맺지 못한다, 토니가 갑자기 강하게 키스해왔기에.

 

토니는 물러나서 검지 끝을 코에 대고 물을 손에서 털어내듯 둘 사이 아래를 향하여 손을 편다. 토니는 스티브에게 다시 키스한다.

 

둘이 떨어질 때, 토니는 엄지, 검지, 새끼손가락을 편다. 그는 손을 그대로 스티브의 가슴에 댄다.

 

스티브는 미소짓고는 제 손으로 토니의 손을 쥔다.

 

"알아." 스티브는 속삭였다. "어떤 면에서는, 언제나 알았어." 스티브는 토니에게 다시 키스한다.

 

"나도 사랑해, 토니." 스티브는 팔을 토니에게 두르고 토니를 가까이 끌어안는다. "하지만 이게 '몰래 아이언맨 하기' 일을 봐주게 할 거라고는 생각지 마."

 

토니는 낄낄 웃고는 스티브 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻는다.

 

\--

 

매일 스티브는 토니에게 사랑한다고 말한다.

 

그리고 매일 토니는 스티브에게 같은 말로 답한다.

 

이건 토니가 할 수 있는 유일한 말일지도 모르지만, 토니가 해야 하는 유일한 말이기도 했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 처음 읽었을 때의 그 느낌이 너무 좋아 이후에도 여러 번 읽었던 픽이예요. 한국어로 번역하면서 그 느낌을 잘 살려내지 못한 것 같아 아쉽네요.  
> 소울메이트라든지 언어장애라든지.. 같은 픽을 읽은 다른 사람이랑 얘기해보고 싶은 주제가 많은 픽인데 제 생각을 줄줄 늘어놓다가는 Notes가 너무 길어질 것 같아서 여기까지만.
> 
> <작품 내 수화 표현 해석(미국 수화이므로 한국 수화 표현과는 다릅니다)>
> 
> "그러고 나서 갑자기 스티브는 주먹을 가슴에 원을 그리며 문지르고 토니에게 이것은 연민이 아니라 말한다."  
> Closed fisted circle over the chest: Sorry  
> 주먹을 가슴에 대고 둥글게 문지르는 것: 미안하다
> 
> "토니는 손가락들을 이마에 댔다가 떼서 약지와 엄지를 뻗어 마무리한다."  
> Fingers to forehead ending in thumb/pinky out: Why?  
> 손가락들을 이마에 댔다가 엄지와 약지를 뻗는 것: 왜?
> 
> "스티브는 손끝을 입술에 대고 나서 그 손으로 손목 뒤쪽을 감싼다."  
> Finger to lips and then over other wrist: eat+night=Dinner  
> 손가락으로 입술을 가리켰다가 다른 손목 위를 덮는 것: 먹다+저녁=저녁식사
> 
> "(그래, 클린트, 그렇게 심장 위에 대고 손을 쥐었다 폈다 계속해봐라, 때려버릴 거다.)"  
> Open/closed hand over heart: heart flutter (Meant as in "you make my heart flutter")  
> 심장 위에서 손을 쥐었다 폈다 하는 것: 심장 박동("당신은 내 심장을 뛰게 해요"라는 의미로)
> 
> "그래서 토니가 결국 스티브에게 묻자, 스티브는 불그스름해지더니 귀엽게도 말을 더듬으며 자신을 가리킨다."  
> Pointing to yourself: I  
> 자신을 가리키는 것: 나
> 
> "그러고서 스티브는 손을 서로 마주 보게 펴고, 가운뎃손가락들을 안으로 굽힌 채 끝이 닿지 않게 앞뒤로 움직인다."  
> Middle finger bent and hands moved back and forth: Internet  
> 가운뎃손가락들을 안으로 굽힌 채 앞뒤로 움직이는 것: 인터넷
> 
> "그러나 침묵 속에서 토니는 그냥 손마디를 구부린 오른손으로 호를 그리며 왼쪽 손바닥에 손끝이 닿게 한다."  
> Bent hand into open palm: Again/Repeat  
> 구부린 손을 손바닥에 대는 것: 다시
> 
> "그러니 토니는 그저 끄덕이고, 스티브의 벗은 가슴에 손마디를 두드린다."  
> Knocking motion (like on a door): Yes  
> (문에 하듯이) 두드리는 것: 그래
> 
> "토니는 엄지, 검지, 새끼손가락을 피고 손을 들어 보인다."  
> Thumb, index, pinky extended: I love you  
> 엄지, 검지, 새끼손가락을 피는 것: 사랑해
> 
> "그러고서 그는 엄지를 손마디 앞으로 하여 주먹을 쥐어 보인다. 그러고서 검지와 중지 사이에 엄지를 끼우고. 손가락들 끝을 엄지 위에 세우다가. 피스 사인처럼 브이하고. 다시 손가락들 끝을 엄지 위에 놓는다."  
> 순서대로 문장 하나당 steve의 철자 하나씩 의미
> 
> "그는 손바닥을 평평하게 펴 보이고 엄지를 가슴에 두드린다."  
> Splayed hand, thumb tapping chest: Fine/I'm fine.  
> 손바닥을 펴고 엄지를 가슴에 두드리는 것: 나는 괜찮다
> 
> "스티브는 토니의 이름을 부르고, 토니가 스티브를 올려다보자 그는 토니의 얼굴을 가리켰다가 검지들을 마주 보게 하면서 뒤트는 동작을 한다."  
> Index fingers in a twisting motion: Hurt/Pain/Injury  
> 검지들을 마주 보게 하면서 뒤트는 것: 고통/부상
> 
> "토니는 스티브에게 혼란스러운 표정을 지어 보이고 손바닥이 보이게 손을 들어 올린다."  
> Palms up/shrug/confused look: What?  
> 혼란스러운 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱이면서 손바닥을 들어올리는 것: 뭐가?
> 
> "토니는 물러나서 검지 끝을 코에 대고 물을 손에서 털어내듯 둘 사이 아래를 향하여 손을 편다."  
> Finger on nose to splayed out hand: Don't care.  
> 손가락을 코에 댔다가 손을 펴는 것: 신경 안 써


End file.
